The Moon Is Beautiful
by 2three.abi
Summary: After weeks of researching what that phrase means, he finally finds the answer in an old Japanese textbook collecting dust on a corner of his bookshelf inside his very own office. One-shot. NaruxMai.


He has always thought of her as an idiot. And she, Taniyama Mai, has always known that, but it still manages to irk her to no end until now.

_My brain works differently than yours,_ he'll say, with that annoying(ly attractive) smirk on his face. And she will explode, calling him a jerk and a narcissistic bastard, with her face a numerous shade of red and her cheeks pouted in a cute kind of way. (This makes the smirk on his face a little wider, but he doesn't want her to know that). To spite her more, he will ask her for more tea.

And then the cycle continues.

But then, at the end of each day, the two will find themselves at the rooftop, watching as the sun sets and the sky turns dark and the numerous stars litter and glitter across the horizon. The two of them don't know, but this moment—with just the two of them and the silence of the night—is their most favorite part of the day.

—

He is looking at her, as she stares at the sight of the Tokyo skyline in front of her. After years and years, she still couldn't get enough of the sight in front of her.

(And so does he.)

"Naru, I didn't realise it's full moon today."

He snorts. It is an un-Naru like gesture, but she's used to it, because he only does it when it is only the two of them together. "Obviously."

"Hmp." She crosses her arms over her chest in annoyance, before throwing him a brief glance. She then raises her arms and stretches and braces herself.

_Ah, whatever_.

"The moon is beautiful tonight," she finally says, like the countless of times she did many nights before. She has always kept moments like this with him, sitting on the rooftop and staring at the moon, so close to her heart.

"It is." There was a hint of smile on his face that she almost thinks she's dreaming— and then comes a short pause and a few heartbeats in between. "Will it still be beautiful tomorrow though? Or the next?"

"Of course," she says, her voice clear and sure. She feels her face blush for no reason. "The moon will always be beautiful."

—

"The moon is beautiful tonight."

Ah, there it is.

After weeks of researching what that phrase means, he finally finds the answer in an old Japanese textbook collecting dust on a corner of his bookshelf inside his very own office.

Because of his ever curious mind, he has always wondered why she would always say that phrase every night, when the two of them are alone here at the rooftop. Even when the moon is covered with clouds or even when the weather is unforgiving, she would say that the moon is beautiful_ (You always say that, idiot. I'm not an idiot, you narcissistic jerk!) _no matter the weather.

And then, on page two hundred fifty three of the said Japanese book lies the answer.

_Tsuki ga kirei desu. The moon looks beautiful._

Because the Japanese people has always avoided being so straight-forward, a poet suggested this phrase to convey their feelings toward another person.

_Tsuki ga kirei desu. The moon looks beautiful. I love you._

A hint of smile grows on his face and he replies, "I know. I can see it." _I know. I love you, too._

"Will it still be beautiful tomorrow though? Or the next?" he asks her, even before he could stop himself. _Are you sure? Will you still love me until forever?_

"Of course," she answers and he notices her face flushing red. _Must be her animal instincts,_ he thinks and the smile on his face widens a bit more.

"The moon will always be beautiful." _I will always love you._

Her voice speaks of sincerity, of warmth and love, that it almost stops his breathing. Her (albeit hidden but numerous) confession makes his heart swell with happiness. With love. With life.

And right then and there, he understands and he accepts. He finally accepts what that little voice has always been saying at the back of his (bright) mind whenever she is involved.

And he falls even deeper in love with her, much more than he could ever admit to himself and this time, he doesn't stop himself. At last—at long last— he accepts that his heart isn't made out of stone like everyone thinks and that he can feel and he can love.

Because he loves her.

Because the moon will always be beautiful under their same sky.

—

**A/N: **Happy New Year! This is my first GH fanfiction, but I've been lurking in the GH archive for who knows how long lol~

Anyway, it has been ten years since I've started writing fanfictions, and looking back at the time when I was still active in writing and posting fics here, it was one of the happiest times of my life. I've met a lot of people and made a lot of friends and even met a person who is now one of my closest friends irl.

A lot has happened in the past years, and I only started reading ffs again recently, but hehehe can't seem to stay away from the awesomeness~

(Also, it's weird and kinda hard to upload a story using my phone @-@)

Once again, happy new year! 今年も宜しくお願いします〜


End file.
